A Change Of Pace
by starlover225
Summary: Childhood best friends are offered a month long romantic winter vacation. Will they become more than just friends, or will they prove that it is possible to just be friends with benefits, without problems arising?
1. Chapter 1

**A Change Of Pace**

RATING: M [For future chapters]

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing. The title was borrowed from the band _A Change Of Pace_. I am making no profit off of this story and mean no offense to any of the rightful owners.

- - -

_Thud!_

I nearly jumped out of my skin as something heavy made contact with my lunch table. I dropped the book I had previously been reading and glared up at whoever had interrupted me. My glare quickly softened as I met the eyes of my best friend; he was stifling his laughter as he took his seat across from me. He shoved his book bag , which was obviously what he had just dropped on the table, out of his way and scooted his tray of food in front of him.

"C'mon Bella, Jane Austin can't make you _that_ jumpy." He laughed as he took a bite of his disgusting cafeteria food.

I pulled a grape out of my lunch box and tossed it at him, "You're an ass, you know that?" He only grinned more as I merely cracked a smile.

Taking another huge bite from his greasy pizza, he quickly swallowed and leaned over the table, "You're coming over after school today, right?"

I frowned, "Honestly, Edward?" He shot me a questioning glance; "Since when have I not gone to your placfe after school to do homework and eat Esme's homemade brownies?"

Edward laughed again, "I guess you're right," he shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I just wanted to make sure?"

I lifted a questioning eyebrow at him, "Make sure for what?" I'd gone to the Cullen house every day since the beginning of fourth grade and I couldn't remember the last time Edward had actually asked if I were coming over, it was always just assumed. Renee would be the one to call Esme or Carlisle to make sure I'd be coming home for the night or to ask if she should run a change of clothes over. It had gotten to the point where I now had my own section in Edward's closet.

I watched Edward as he open and closed his mouth several times, he was obviously at a loss for words, but why? Since when had Edward been shy around me? "Spit it out Edward!" I was getting impatient.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe we coul-"

"Oh, Edward! There you are!" I cringed as Jessica Stanley, captain of the cheerleading squad, made her way toward Edward.

Edward suddenly looked as uncomfortable as I felt as Jessica made herself cozy on the bench, a little too close to him. "Uh, hey, Jess." he managed to get out under his breath, going back to his slice of pizza.

Jessica ran a hand down Edward's arm as she continued to speak, "So, what are you doing tonight?" She placed her elbow on the table and set her cheek in the palm of her hand, she gave him no time to answer and continued; "Me and the girls are having a party at my place, the parentals are out of town and said I could have some people over." Edward's eyes flashed up from his tray of food and met my gaze. Jessica's eyes were quick to follow, she shifted her body to face me "Oh, I'm so sorry _Isabella_!" I cringed at the emphasis on my full name, "I'm only allowed to have a certain amount of people over, and Edward here tops the list." a sarcastic frown covered her face and her eyes danced with laughter.

I didn't even attempt to hide the snear that crossed my face. This girl really had another thing coming, even though he was the most sought after guy in the senior class at Forks High School, Edward hardly gave any girl attention. Edward had never shown any sort of interest in dating, neither had I, he was always concerned with his school work, I was always just too shy to even consider dating anybody. I assume that's why we've stayed such good friends the past eight years, we both shared a disinterest in dating. Period.

Jessica sat, twirling her dark hair, as she waited for Edward's response. Edward turned and smiled at her, ugh, that was Edward, always the perfect gentleman. "Jessica, sweetheart, I would love to go." Jessica's face quickly lit up, revealing her perfectly straight, white teeth. She shot me a quick nasty glare and was just as quickly looking back at Edward. My jaw dropped, what just happened here? Just as I was about to protest, Edward started again; "Unfortunately, I've already made plans with Bella." Her smile fell as mine only grew. Edward continued, "We'll actually be spending all of winter break with one another, so I wouldn't really count on me being able to go to any of your parties."

I laughed quietly under my breath, damn, Edward was ruthless today! It really made me happy that he didn't let his sudden popularity go to his head and that he stuck with the people who were there for him when we were all awkward together. It made me sick, really. Edward had tried out for the swim team only because Emmett and myself had dared him to, and of course he was good at it, good enough to be offered team captain as soon as tryouts were finished. Needless to say, the swim team veterans weren't too thrilled about that.

I was snapped back into reality as Jessica dismissed herself from the table with a loud huff. Edward watched her storm off then turned to me, a shit eating grin plastered across his face. "You are truly awful." I chuckled, "And I absolutely love you for that!"

No sooner had Jessica been lost in the crowd of cheerleaders, them all shooting me soul devouring glares, Mike Newton had made his way to our table. "Dude! Bro!" He shouted as he took his seat next to Edward, dropping his book bag onto the table, causing me to jump again. "What just happened? She was all over you dude! You don't turn down grade A meat like that!"

I grabbed another grape, hurling this one at Mike, "Meat can't be grade A if it's covered in diseases." I wasn't surprised when the grape soared a good four inches over his head.

"She's still hot."Mike mumbled under his breath.

"You should be ashamed, Mike. Truly. She's gross." I wrinkled my nose.

Mike rolled his eyes at me, Edward chuckled under his breath as he indulged in a handful of french fries. "I don't care what you think, she's hot and I will get her to go to prom with me. And you know what goes down on prom night!" Mike wiggled his eyebrows while the lower half of his body made a thrusting motion under the table.

"Mike, that's sick," a disgusted look crossed my face, "Even for you."

The only response I received was a roll of his eyes. He then gave his full attention to Edward; "So what are your plans for the next few weeks? You and your parents have some big, fancy, super expensive skiing vacation in the Alps or something?"

"Nah." Edward shook his head, "We're just leaving for the Andes Monday morning."

Mike's jaw dropped, "Dude!" He held up his hand, receiving a high five from Edward. "I was totally kidding, but that's so awesome, bro! You are going to catch some hot ass foreign tail!"

I shot Edward a questioning glance, he never mentioned his family going on vacation, and they were leaving in three days? I felt a little neglected, Edward always filled me in on his family vacation plans, majority of the time he had always invited me to go along, I could never take him up on the offer though. "Edward?"

Edward snapped his attention back toward me, and I could have sworn I heard him curse under his breath. "Way to go, Newton!" He glared back at Mike. "It was supposed to be a surprise for Bella! Carlisle and Esme had been talking with Charlie and Renee for months now! Her passport just got taken care of two days ago!"

"No no no! Do _not_ pin this on me, Masen! It was a lucky guess! I was just kidding! I didn't even guess the right location, you could have said 'no.' it isn't that hard!" Mike's face was red and flustered.

I frowned, "'No' doesn't exist in Edward's vocabulary, it does, however, exist in mine." I glanced at Edward. "So _no_ Edward, I'm not going. Your family is _not_ going to spend that much money on me!"

Edward's mouth contorted into a crooked grin, "My family didn't pay for any of it." His grin turned into a full blown smile.

I shot him a confused look, "Edward, what the Hell are you talking about?"

"Bella!" Edward whined, I glared at him. "I was going to tell you about it when you got to the house tonight, that's why I was asking if you were coming over-"

I held up my hand, he stopped talking, "Spill it, Edward."

He let out a defeated sigh, "Esme and Renee are going to kill me for this." He ran both hands through his hair, I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. Edward sighed once again, "The two of them planned on sending us on this vacation, supposedly it's been in the works since summer last year."

"Oh, very nice. Mommy dearest made plans to get you laid!" Mike patted Edward firmly on the back, a huge grin spread across his face as he looked over at me and raised his eyebrows.

Edward glared at Mike, what sounded like a growl rose from his chest, "Newton..." He warned.

I dropped my arms and glared at Mike, "Do you mind?" I jerked my head toward the giant double doors on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

He threw his hands up in defeat "Alright, alright. Sheesh!" He tossed his bag over his shoulder and left me alone with Edward.

I met Edward's gaze. The moment I found his green eyes he let them fall to the table, "Edward," I reached across the table and took his hands into my own.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm sure Em and Rose would be able to go instead, they have the money to buy our tickets from your mom, not to mention that they need a break from the baby." He mumbled, lacing his fingers between my own.

"Wait..." I paused, Edward looked back up and met my gaze. "What do you mean Emmett and Rosalie aren't going? Rose has gone on vacation with the family since her and Em started dating, except the year she was pregn-" I gasped. "Rosalie's pregnant again!?" I squeaked, my biological clock was far from ticking, and I was far from the motherly type, but I always seemed to get excited when I heard about girls getting pregnant, in the right circumstances of course.

Edward laughed, "No, Bella, Rose isn't pregnant." I frowned, and surprisingly felt somewhat disappointed that Emmett wouldn't have a second son, or quite possibly a daughter running around.

"I just don't understand..." My head tilted to the side, "Why aren't they going?"

Edward tightened his grip on my fingers, I had forgotten that neither one of us had let go yet, "Bella..." He let out a sigh, "None of my family is coming with us, not even Carlisle or Esme."

I sat still for a moment, not quite sure what to say as his last sentence processed through my head. "So..." I paused, "The two of us are going..." Another pause, "Alone?" Edward only nodded in response, his expression showed that he was a bit frightened to be anything but subtle with me at this point.

I sat silent, Edward's eyes never leaving mine, nor did he release my hands from his grip. After a few minutes I let the first word that came to mind just fall out of my mouth, "Why?" Edward's expression changed from hopeful and anxious, to a combination of shocked and hurt and I instantly regretted what I had said. "No-Edward-no- I-" Panic started taking over as I stumbled over my words.

A smile formed on Edward's lips as he released my hands and cupped my face, "Bella, it's alright." I let his voice calm me as I closed my eyes and leaned my face into one of his hands. He let out a quiet chuckle, "See? This is why I wanted to wait until tonight to talk to you about it." I felt his thumbs trace small patterns on my cheeks. "We'll just let Esme know that we're just going to spend the month in Forks instead."

My eyes flew open, "A month?" I choked out as panic started to wash over me again.

"Bella, please." Edward smiled at me, "It's not a big deal, the tickets wont go to waste and your mother wont loose any money from it."

I frowned, "My mother paid for my ticket to spend a month in the Andes?"

Edward's eyebrows knitted together and he glanced up at the celling, mumbling something under his breath

"Edward." It wasn't too assertive, but firm enough to let him know that I _needed_ him to tell me the truth.

His eyes fell back onto my own and he let out what seemed like the hundredth sigh that afternoon, "Your mom bought both of our tickets, she's been putting money away for them since last summer. She went and get your passport all taken care of and we were supposed to go get your picture taken this weekend before we leave." He dropped his head and stared at the table.

It took every fiber in my being to not stand up and shout, or even pull my cell phone out and scream at my mother for spending such an absurd amount of money on my best friend and myself to go on an unnecessary vacation to the mountains. I didn't ski, and everybody knew that if I were to even attempt such a thing then I'd come home with more broken bones then not.

Just as I was about to speak again, the bell rang, dismissing our lunch hour, "Don't worry, we'll figure it all out tonight." Edward smiled as he leaned across the table and kissed me softly on the cheek.

Before I had a chance to respond, Edward was already gone from the table and lost in the crowd of students that were filing out of the cafeteria and back to their classes. I let out a sigh as I shoved my book and lunch box back into my backpack and made my way to my own class. It was strange walking to class without Edward by my side.

This was going to be a long rest of the day.

- - -

**Author's Note:** Soooo yea. I'm a tad bit rusty, I haven't actually written anything in years. Not to mention it's taken me about a month to actually write this little snippet. As I get more reviews and become more inspired, I'll pump them out quicker, they'll be written better, and they'll even be longer!

Also, the last names were not a slip up, I promise! I'll elaborate more on that in a later chapter. As far as Alice and Jasper? They exist, just be patient!

I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this, but I have a few ideas. Please be patient with me, and please, review! =]

OH! I need a beta! =[


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: *Blows mounds of dust off her old crappy laptop* *Clears throat* ok, so I know, I has some 'splainin to do... *Looks at ground and digs foot into the dirt*

It's been, what? Over a year since I last updated, and almost a year since I've cockteased you all into thinking I was updating? *Cowers from stones that are bound to be thrown at her*

Ok, so, the 'splainin..... I was going thru some drama with the used to be FWB, and now he's my boyfriend of 9 months, hence the me not wanting to write while dealing with heartache, my brother lost his job and we had to surrender our old apartment *lowers head in shame*, I moved in with a coworker of mine and his wife, and when I moved, my POS Acer laptop decided to take a dump on itself, so I was saving money to get a new laptop, because I forgot to mention, before I had to surrender the old apartment, my roommate got a virus on my desktop and I had to save up to get that fixed. All the while, what I had written over a YEAR ago was trapped on my POS Acer lappy. *Hides again*

Anyways, since you guys have been so awesome, and people have still been adding this story to their alerts no longer then 2 weeks ago, I'm going to give you the original version of the second chapter that I wrote over a year ago. I re-read it real quick just to make sure there's no retarded typos that are going to make me look like a dumbass, and I'm hoping that I can go with this still... if I even remember WHERE I was going with this...

Anywho, I hope people are up the second I post this and get their e-mail right away, so I can get some feedback and you all can let me know what you think, I'd like to finish up this chapter by the end of the week. [Work is super slow right now and I have a new, beautiful Dell Inspiron 17 that I can finish this story on! *thumbs up*]

I LOVES YOU GUYS! =D

I dropped down into Edward's Volvo, tossing my bag over the center console and into the back seat. I let my head fall back against the head rest and closed my eyes, letting out the breath I never realized I was holding in. It was a huge relief to be out of school for the next month and a half. I couldn't help but smile, remembering how I had ended the day by crushing Jessica's hopes and dreams of spending any time with Edward. Ever.

Edward's chuckling pulled me back into reality, "Long day?" he asked as I slowly let my eyes open back up.

I turned my head in his direction, "Oh, I don't know Edward, you kind of dropped a bomb on me this afternoon, and then left me to walk to class on my own with this huge decision." I frowned, "You know I can't deal with things like that on my own!"

Edward laughed loudly as he turned the key in the ignition, "But Bella, you already decided to go, Jessica let everybody know what you told her." I felt the heat rising on my cheeks, damn gossip traveled like wild fire at this school. "I'm a bit offended that you didn't tell me first though."

"See, there's an explanation for that!" I chose the worst moment to sit forward as Edward backed out of his parking spot, causing me to almost fall over and hit my head on the dashboard. "She was being a bitch," I blurted out as I regained my composure while he made his way out of the crowded parking lot. I looked down at my feet, "So I kinda told her that we were going on vacation together, by ourselves, to kind of rub the salt in the wound." My words progressively got quieter until I was practically mumbling.

The car shifted gears as Edward sped up, "So what are you saying? You only want to go to get under Jessica's skin?"

I lifted my head to look at Edward, who was now paying more attention to me then the road, "First off, stop looking at me, I would appreciate not crashing into a tree." He chuckled and glanced out the windshield, "Second, no, that's not the only reason I want to go." I grabbed the bottom hem of my shirt, picking at it out of nervous habit, "It'd be nice to get away, just the two of us." Edward focused his full attention on me once again. "Road Edward! The road!"

Shaking his head, a smirk present on his face, he focused his attention back on the road, "Bella, you know I'm a great driver." He placed a hand on my knee, "And it will be nice to get away, just the two of us." He paused, "We'll have a lot of fun." I watched a smirk cover his face as he let his hand move slightly to my inner thigh.

A shiver ran down my back as he softly caressed my leg. "Edward, where are we going?" I managed to get out between gasps.

"At this point I don't care. I'm ready to just pull over and have my way with you." His voice was husky and lustful.

His words hit me and I was snapped back into reality. I grabbed his arm and pulled it away, my lower half becoming considerably colder, "No, Edward, when we made our pact, we agreed, no sex." I released his arm and intertwined my fingers into his.

A whine escaped from Edwards throat, "But Bella, we made that pact four years ago, we're adults now, we've got different needs now-a-days!"

"No, we decided on boundaries for a reason!" I glared at him and pulled my hand free of his.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway and Edward glared back, "We've dropped a lot of boundaries, Bella, you wanted to get rid of most of them! Sex is the only one left!" He turned off the car and positioned himself so that he was now facing me, "Bella, all I'm saying is that there is so much sexual tension between the two of us, and we're going to practically be living together for a month." He grabbed my hand. "Bella, look at me."

I turned myself so that I was facing him as well, "Edward, you know sex will only complicate things, and this is already complicated enough." I sighed, "For Christ's sake Edward, we've secretly been fooling around for years now, we sleep together in your bed wearing little to no clothing, risking Esme walking in and finding us like that." I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek, "Sex is just going to bring unwanted emotions." I let my hand wander to the back of his head and tangled my fingers in his messy hair, "We decided to do this so we could experience everything, no strings attached, and especially no messy breakups."

Edward let out a sigh himself and pulled his hand free of mine, grabbing my face with both of his hands, "Exactly, no strings attached and no messy break ups!" He pulled me closer to him, our noses less than an inch apart, "Bella I'm not asking you to have sex with me right this second, but just know that it's going to happen, and when it does, it's going to be amazing."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, a smile covered Edward's face, "Mmm alright, whatever you say." I bit my lower lip, "Just shut up and kiss me before anybody comes out here and catches us."

He chuckled, "I think I can manage that..." Without skipping a beat, Edward closed the barely existent space between us.

*Comes out from hiding* Everything ok so far? o.o As always, moreso now than ever, ideas are greatly appreciated! I really wish I can get this thing up off the ground again… I've been looking for my muse, if anybody finds it, let me know? ;_;


End file.
